One or more building systems can be installed in a building to allow for the management of aspects of the building. Building systems can include, for example, heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, access control systems, security systems, lighting systems, and fire systems, among others. A building system can refer a single building system (e.g., an HVAC system) and/or a system that manages a number of building systems (e.g., a building management system (BMS)).
Each building system typically includes a plurality of controllers. When these existing controllers approach the end of their lives, and/or if improved controllers are to be installed, the existing controllers may be replaced. For instance, new controllers using open protocol may be available that can increase compatibility with multiple equipment vendors and can connect to value-added services.
Previous approaches to migrating to new controllers for a building system may involve a “rip and replace” approach in which new controllers are installed and the entire system is reconfigured with new wiring. This approach may be time-consuming and may render portions of a building unsuitable for people during times in which HVAC systems are down, for instance.
Moreover, existing systems may have been fine-tuned over a substantial period of time in order to optimize performance and/or operations of the system(s). Previous approaches that start from scratch with new devices and/or wiring may involve a lengthy re-calibration process and may be unable to leverage previously-determined efficiencies.